degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Terri MacGregor
Teresa "Terri" McGreggor (born 1988) is a Canadian who formerly attended Degrassi Community School in Toronto. Season 1 Terri was always sad about her weight. However when Spinner Mason shows interest in her by asking for her notes when he clearly never had a use for them and Ashley Kerwin encouraged her to go for it, Paige Michalchuk, who had a crush on Spinner and was clearly jealous that he preferred Terri to her. Spinner asks her to the school dance and she makes up an excuse that she has to do chores. However, Ashley gets Terri to come over and gives Terri a make-over. Paige shows up to help. But after her make-over, Terri is ashamed and says it's not her. Ashley has to go to the dance to help out but Terri is nervous and stays behind with Paige until she applies her make-up. When Ashley is gone, Paige advises Terri on the benefits of alcohol. Indulging in too much, Terri makes a fool of herself at the dance. She drops the bottle in the school parking lot. She staggers and Paige has to carry her and Ash is angry at Paige, but the principal comes and helps to get her inside. Terri sees Spinner and dances with him. She goes around in circles, taking her fists and moving them in a circular motion, while talking about her true feelings. She finally becomes dizzy and falls to the ground. Her head hurts and she has to run to the bathroom and puke. The next day she finds out that Spinner has lost interest because of her behavior the previous night. Terri seems to find interest into the Occult. One day, Paige wants to be in the band for the school talent show with Terri and Ashley but Ashley doesn't like it. So, Paige gets Terri to fake a tarot reading to Ashley. Terri shuffles the cards and Paige picks the three of rods. Terri says it represents creativity, the band, and the three. But Ashley thinks it's fishy and gets her own tarot reading. She picks the high priestess, which Terri said to mean "go with the new". Suspicious, Ashley does her own research and it turns out the high priestess means to stay with the old. She confronts Terri and asks why she lied. Terri admits it's because she never got a say in anything they discussed, and that it wasn't fair. They are about to appear in the talent show and Ashley warns that the oracle said go with the old and they better watch out. Paige and Terri do the show while Ashley watches and is surprised that everyone claps and enjoys the performance. Later, Paige and Terri invite Ashley back into the band, but they argue over a name. They ask Terri to consult the oracle, but Terri takes the cards and throws them out, claiming that "the oracle and I are no longer on speaking terms". Terri overhears Emma telling Manny about Liberty being touched by Mr. Armstrong. Terri tells Paige, who tells Hazel, who tells Sean, who tells Spinner, who tells Jimmy, who tells Ashley, who confronts Liberty. Emma later confronts Terri on why she started the rumor, and Terri tells Emma she heard Emma spread the rumor. As the school talent show nears, Ashley decides that she and Terri should enter under the name "Two Girls and a Keyboard". But when Paige joins the band, Paige and Ashley's personalities conflict and they argue about the name of the band. Paige insists on "Paige Michalchuk and the Sex Kittens" (shortened as "PMS"), but Ashley argues for the newly updated "Three Girls and a Keyboard". Terri sides with Paige, but Ashley still doesn't listen. This sparks a huge argument between Terri and Ashley which causes Ashley to quit the band. The duo is a huge hit at the talent show, and wins the contest. After Ashley's one-night stint with ecstasy, Terri, unlike the rest of the friends, stayed behind to help Ashley clean up both her house and her actions, showing that she's still a good friend to Ashley. Because of what happened with the ecstasy, Ashley lost her boyfriend Jimmy Brooks and all of her friends (except Terri) in one night. Season 2 After Ash seems to be getting popular again, Terri is happy to be by her side. Then as Ashley starts messing up again and everyone finds out that Ash accepted a date with Sean Cameron, Ashley goes back to the unpopular section and this time Terri chooses to stick with Paige and Hazel instead. Ash had upset Terri by saying that Terri shouldn't be giving her relationship advice since Terri never had a boyfriend. This is a touchy subject for Terri and is shown to hurt her deeply. Then Terri starts to get more money and Paige and Hazel think she's shoplifting when Terri begins showing up at school with new, expensive items. It turns out Terri has taken a job as a plus size model but becomes ashamed when the posters start spreading across town. She tries to get her friends to not make a big deal about it and isn't helped when she is insulted by an ice cream boy. Terri goes as far as canceling a photo shoot until Spinner encourages her by saying that she is really pretty. This gives her the strength she needs. Then she is walking around, sharing the photos with Paige and Hazel, when they walk past the ice cream boy. He insults her yet again and she stands up to him and tells him that most girls on the planet are plus size. She tells him she made $500, and then she asks him what "he" makes, insulting him back in the process. Then afterward, Terri gets the confidence she needs to be proud of who she is. At the end-of-the-year school dance, Craig Manning breaks down when the reality of his father's death finally strikes him. Terri tries to comfort him as she tells him that she understands what he is going through because she knows what it's like to lose a parent. She tells him about when she got the news at a birthday party that her mom had died. She didn't think about it at the moment and she was mad because she didn't get to play games and had to go home. Later, she realized that her mother was never coming back. After she had given him a shoulder to cry on, Craig eventually calms down and joins concerned girlfriend Ashley for a dance. Season 3 At the start of season 3, Terri starts wondering who in the world is sending her roses everyday and taping them to her locker. At first, everyone thinks it's Toby. When he denies this, Terri waits outside her locker early the next morning. She caught Rick taping a rose to her locker and confronted him about it, to which Rick confessed that it was him. From that moment on, the two started going out. Terri becomes thrilled after getting her first real boyfriend in Rick Murray. Rick and Terri had both never had a real relationship. Terri was so happy that she finally found a significant other. However, things take a turn when he shows his dark side, unbeknownst to Terri. At the Dot, they are ordering food and Terri wants a burger and some fries, but Rick suggests she get a salad, which leads to her friends thinking of Rick as unusual. He also accuses Jimmy of liking Terri as more then just a friend and tries to make her stay away from him. Terri tells him he's being crazy and Rick, instead of agreeing with her and apologizing, takes offense to her talking back to him, and slaps her causing a bruise on her lip. After school one day, Rick walks Terri home, who was upset from being embarrassed earlier that day, courtesy of Rick. She tells Rick that he made her look stupid and humiliated her. Instead of saying he understands and will encourage her in any way he can, Rick becomes enraged and he twists her arm, sinking his nails into her wrist. Terri, shocked, walks away after he lets her go. The next day, Terri gets off the bus, finding Rick waiting in front of the school with a bouquet of roses. He apologizes for the other day and calls her sweet and perfect. Terri, flattered, decides to take him back. But Terri's friends, especially Hazel, are starting to notice her injuries. She just lies and doesn't say Rick did it to her. On her way home after Terri got angry at Hazel during a girl's night out, she runs into Rick. He sees she's upset and tries to apologize again by saying how perfect she is and he loves her. Terri is touched but still upset. She walks away after claiming to need time alone. Rick calls after her, but Terri just turns around and tells him that she loves him, but he is suffocating her. He gets mad and pushes her against a wall. Not being able to take the abuse anymore, Terri dumps Rick. Hazel, Jimmy, Spinner, and Paige are planning a trip. They ask Terri to come, but she is reluctant to because she'd feel like the fifth wheel. Paige tells her to bring someone. She ends up bringing Rick, after they get back together during a trust fall practice in class, which Terri's friends are not too happy about. On the trip, Paige and Terri end up having a fight over if Terri should stay with Rick or not, and Terri walks off to follow Rick, who had gone elsewhere prior to their argument. She catches up to him. Rick wants to separate from the group, but Terri wants to join her friends and insists that they simply ignore Paige. Rick's possessive side soon surfaces again, and he becomes angry and grabs Terri's arms firmly. He screams that they will not go back, and he gets so infuriated that he pushes Terri. She falls back and hits her head on a concrete block, losing consciousness. Rick stares in shock of what he just did, but the damage had already been done. Spinner and Paige find Rick kneeling over Terri's unconscious body. Rick just stares at them, not knowing what to say, and runs off. At the hospital, Spinner and Paige stop at a window. They see Terri lying on a hospital bed inside the room. Terri's dad walks up to the window and looks at the pair. He tells them that he can't figure out how it could've happened, and that Terri had surgery that night for a blood clot. Spinner and Paige admit they knew Rick was abusive. They feel guilty, but in the end, Mr. McGreggor assures them they are great friends. Terri ends up coming through surgery alright. In "I Want Candy", Ashley, Paige and Spinner go visit Terri. Ashley is horrified by the giant gash that Terri has on the back of her head from hitting the concrete block. This is the last time she is seen on the show. According to Degrassi.tv, her character was sent to a private school by her dad due to some slight brain damage and to get away from Rick. Terri was the character to be a series regular, to leave the show the earliest. Other Mentions In the season 4 episode "Mercy Street" when Paige hears that Rick is coming back to Degrassi, she says that Terri transferred to a private school and still communicates with her via instant messaging. Rick will be bullied because of what he did to Terri in season 3. In the Season 4 deleted scenes section, Marco and Alex confront the principal of Degrassi regarding the return of Rick. They later remind the principal that Terri's absence was due to the transfer to another school based on fear. She is also mentioned in a season 7 mini " Degrassi Party Etiquette - Rule #3" in which Spinner reveals that she was his best kiss. Relationships *Rick Murray **First Relationship ***Start Up: "Whisper to a Scream" (308) ***Break up: "Never Gonna Give You Up" (310) ****Reason: Rick had been abusing Terri. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: "Don't Dream It's Over" (317) *** Break Up: "Don't Dream It's Over" (317) **** Reason: Rick put Terri in a coma. Category:Characters Category: Degrassi: TNG kids